Found You
by Otaku Psychopaths Unite
Summary: After a fateful meeting, Marina's world will be permanently turned upside down. With arguments, romance, and of course pasta, can it ever go back to normal? I think not. PrussiaxOC. Rated T for language and other T rated stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is the remade version of this story, as I got a review saying that I couldn't publish (?)xReader stories. If you want to read the original, go to my WattPad account. The link is on my profile.**_

**_Also, if you want to get the same 'Reader' feel, imagine yourself as the OC._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, or anything else I might mention._**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Today wasn't Marina's best day. First she turned up late for school and ended up forgetting her bag. Since her books and money for lunch was in there, she went starving and ended having to have detention for not handing in her homework. During detention, it had started to drizzle, and when she were done it was pouring heavily. She had to end up walking home, nothing to shield her from the rain. So when Marina finally got home, at 5:30pm, she wasn't in the best of moods. She stomped up to her room, stripped her wet clothes off and put on something comfy. She turned on her laptop, and head downstairs to make herself a hot chocolate. Whilst waiting for it to heat up, Marina thought about what to have for dinner. Having a look, she sees two options: pasta or left-over Hawaiian pizza. She went for the pizza cause it was easier to eat. Marina put it in the oven to warm up and grab her hot chocolate from the microwave. Once the pizza was done, she put it on a plate, grabbed said plate and hot chocolate, and headed to her room. Seeing her laptop on, she logged in and saw a picture of Prussia staring back at her. Opening Google Chrome, cause no offense, but Internet Explorer sucks, she go onto fanfiction and start looking up her daily dose of Hetalia fanfics. Marina was the biggest Hetalia fan. At 11:00, she decided to finally go to bed, after reading quite a few different stories. "Goodnight." Marina called out to an empty house. Wanna know why? Because she, Marina Hunter, is an orphan.

Marina slept peacefully, dreaming about Prussia, her long-time Hetalia crush, when she suddenly woke up this big crash. _Shit_, she thought, sitting up. It seems that the rain had turned into a storm. Next thing she knows, the power goes out. "Fuck!"

Wondering if the other apartments next to her had the same problem, left the warmth of her bed and left her apartment. She went around to each one and found that they all had their power out as well. She reached the last apartment. The person that lived there had recently moved in and she hand't had a chance to introduce herself yet. Apparently he was quite the good looker but much too narcissistic. Marina chuckled, as it reminded her so much of her fave character. She knock on his door. There was no answer. She tried again. This time she heard, "Ja, ja. I'm coming. Hold on a sec."

_Okay, coincidence about the similarities so far,_ Marina thought, _I'll make a list. One: same personality, apparently. Two: both have German accents._

"Ach, nein Gilbird! Get away from there!" "Cheep! Cheep, cheep!"

_Three: both have birds named Gilbird._

He finally opened the door. Marina just stood there, shocked to her core, fighting down a furious blush. There, standing in front of her would have to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. And he looked exactly like him, down to the last detail. She tried not to faint. _Four: are doppelgängers._

"Hallo, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm new here. And may I ask who you are?"

Marina never answered, as this time she had actually fainted, with her last thought being, _Five: they share the name human name._

**TIME-SKIP**

Marina groggily sat up, looking around. It seems that when she had fainted, Gilbert had brought her into his apartment. She was about to call out for him when, because of her extremely sensitive hearing that even baffles doctors, she heard him taking on the phone in hushed German. Luckily, Marina could understand German, and many other languages, fluently. Another mystery about her. And even though it was rude, she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Aber West, was ich mit ihr tun?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Bruder. Schließlich sind Sie nicht die großartige Preußen? Sollten Sie nicht in der Lage sein, sich etwas einfallen?" The voice over the phone sneered.

"Hey! Beleidigen Sie nicht die awesome!-"

The other voice cut in. "Schauen Sie, ich muss gehen. Um sie kümmern, und nicht, unter keinen Umständen, dringen ihre lebenswichtigen Regionen!"

The person on the other hung up, leaving Marina sitting there. As she heard Gilbert's footsteps coming closer, she decided to play cool and pretend she didn't hear the conversation and that Gilbert was Prussia. And almost failed. Inside, she was going all fangirl, squealing about how he is real and such. Luckily this gave her a dazed look, which hopefully would pass off from just waking up. The said man she were going gaga about walk in. "Ah! You're awake! Good, I was getting worried there."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Look, I had just come over to see if your power had gone out, but its on so...yeah...I'll go now."

He walked to the door. "Hey, I never got your name."

"Oh, it's Marina. Marina Hunter. Most people call me Mari."

And with that, Mari walked back to her own apartment. If she had stayed a moment longer, or turned around, she would have seen the biggest look of shock on Gilbert's face.

**Prussia's POV**

I just stood there, watching Marina as she walked out of my apartment. As the door shut, it brought me to my senses. I rushed over to my phone and dialed Germany's number. _Come on, pick up!_ I thought. Finally, after several rings, he did. "What do you want now?"

"You know that girl I told you about earlier?"

"Ja."

"Well, guess what her name is?"

I heard a gasp on the other end. "Nein, it can't be!"

"It is. Call a world conference. We have finally found her."

* * *

**Translations:**

Ja - Yes

Nein - No

Hallo - Hello

Aber West, was ich mit ihr tun? - But West, what I do with her?

Ich weiß nicht, Bruder. Schließlich sind Sie nicht die großartige Preußen? Sollten Sie nicht in der Lage sein, sich etwas einfallen? - I don't know, brother. After all, aren't you the awesome Prussia? Shouldn't you be able to come up with something?

Hey! Beleidigen Sie nicht die awesome! - Hey! Don't insult the awesome!

Schauen Sie, ich muss gehen. Um sie kümmern, und nicht, unter keinen Umständen, dringen ihre lebenswichtigen Regionen! - Look, I have to go. Take care of her, and do not, under no circumstances, invade her vital regions!

_**If any of this isn't right, blame Google Translate.**_

_**Please review! ( ^ J ^ )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or anything else I might mention**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day the meeting was held. Sure, the nations were a bit pissed about such short notice, but this was an urgent matter to discuss. However, as most people know, the meetings end up going haywire. And like normal, Germany had to calm it down. "Everyone, shut up! We have an important issue to address!"

"For once, Germany has a valid reason. So basically, what do we have on her?" England asked, whilst taking his hands off France's neck, who in return took in a large breath of air.

"Nein, I have nothing."

"Then why bloody call us he-"

"Cause, however, unlike mein bruder, I have the awesome knowledge~!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the door, where the voice came from. The majority of the nations groaned at who they saw. "Great. _Just_ great." England muttered under his breath. "Why the hell is he here?"  
Prussia heard the comment anyway. "I could leave, you know. And you wouldn't have the info, Eyebrows."

An irk mark appeared on England's forehead at the name. "Well then bloody tell us already, you git!"

"Only if you say the magic word~!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Bruder, enough." Germany interrupted, placing his hand on his forehead, feeling a headache coming along.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, such a spoilsport." Prussia said. His voice changed to a serious tone. "Alright, here's what I got…"

_-Time-skip provided by awesomeness- (A/N: because I can't be bothered writing it in. It's just basically her name, hair/eye color, look like, age and residence. As well as the usual arguments in between)_

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we just watch her from the side lines or take her and keep her with us?"

"Ve~! I have an idea~!"

Germany sighed. "It better be a good one, Italy."

"Si, it is~! We're nations right?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at dude?" America obviously.

Italy's suddenly got a semi-serious look. "We have Prussia change his age to a high-schooler and enroll in her school. Then, since they live next to each other, Marina can show him around and help him get the gist of things. Whilst this is going on, Prussia will be gaining information and keeping tabs on her~!"

All the other nations just sat there, gaping in shock at Italy. His brother, Romano, was the first to snap out of it. "Well, this is a first. Something smart actually came out of mio fratello's mouth."

"Ve~!" And there he goes back into carefree mode. "So...did you like it~?"

"It is actually not a bad plan. With a few tweaks here and there, it could just work. Good job, Italy."

"Grazie~!"

"Although I might need to change my name."

"How come?" Japan asks.

"Well, when I first met her, I had said my name, human not country, and she fainted."

"What?!" was heard all around the room. "Do you think she knows?" Canada asks, however only France, Prussia, America and England heard him.

"I'm not sure, only time will tell."

England then says "All in favor of this plan raise your hand."

Everyone does. "Alright dudes!" America cheered. "So...now what?" Cue facepalms from most nations.

**-Marina's POV-**

I woke up this morning really early and feeling like crap, so to speak. In all honesty, I didn't want to go to school today but have to if I want my education to improve. Even though I don't really need it. I'm a plus A student but can tend to doze off a little. It's hard not to, especially if you already now all the stuff. And I mean, it's not like the teachers aren't trying to make it interesting, cause they are. It just feels like...I was there and know to detail what happened. Ah well, I'm just rambling on, aren't I? Anyhow I decided to go to school. I got ready and arrived there with fifteen minutes to spare. Usually I would find something to do, either draw or read on my iPod but today I just sat there. Thinking. About last night. This caused a blush to spread over my face. And it had to be right at that moment my BFF, Allison, walked into the classroom. "Well well well. What do we have here? The usually stoic Mari showing emotion." She teased.

"Shut up..." I groaned, pulling my golden hair in front of my face. "Today's not my day, Ali."

"How come?" She asked, sitting down next to me. I lift my head up and saw her eyes widen at the bags under mine. Also, my usually startling gray eyes have dulled. "Crap, Mari, are you okay?"

"Fine. Just peachy." I grumbled, sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?" Ali brought her chair closer to mine.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Really now?" After her last comment, we went silent. Luckily we did, as the rest of the class filed in. A couple of minutes later the teacher walked in and went to his desk. Sitting down, he announced, "Alright class. I have a surprise for you guys."

"We get the week off school?"

"No classes for the rest of the month?"

"We get to go on an excursion to an anime convention?" There were a few cheers at that one, especially from Ali.

The teacher chuckled. "Sadly, no," he said. "However, we are getting a new student from Germany." _Not so exciting,_ I thought, _hang on a sec...it couldn't be, could it?_ "Here he is then. Come on in!" The teacher called out. Then he walked in, smug like the arrogant self he is. _Yep,_ I thought, _I'm doomed._

As he introduced himself, I zoned out, only focusing when he said his name. "Axel Friedrich". I snorted to myself at this and glared at him. _Nice, a fake name and making himself look younger. Yeah buddy, that ain't gonna work with me. Cause even those you have change, I know it is you, no matter what._ 'Axel' caught me glaring at him and smirked at me. _Well, I'm screwed. What else could go wrong?_ but I knew as soon as I thought that it would.

"Well, it looks like the only spare seat is next to Marina, so you can have that spot." I had to jinx myself. _I have the worst luck ever._ Sighing, I settled on facing my dismal fate. He sits down next to me, "Hey Marina. I just moved into the apartments close to school and I think I might be next door to you. And we have the same classes so I was wondering...could you show me around, please?" And with that I knew I was going to be in hell for a long while.


End file.
